


I Love You A Latte

by mochibana



Series: nashlene [1]
Category: Benjley, Luv U (Phillipines TV), Nashlene
Genre: Barista!Nash, College!Sharlene, F/M, Horrible summary sorry na, I Just really wanted a coffee shop au okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochibana/pseuds/mochibana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jeanette Monteverde.” Nash said to himself as he stares over to the small table in the corner next to a window that has a view of the beach nearby. Her name is Jeanette, red is her favorite color. She likes playing the guitar and she’s taking up BS Psychology, but could probably be an artist since she was scribbling something with a pencil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You A Latte

“Jeanette Monteverde.” Nash said to himself as he stares over to the small table in the corner next to a window that has a view of the beach nearby. Her name is Jeanette, red is her favorite color. She likes playing the guitar and she’s taking up BS Psychology, but could probably be an artist since she was scribbling something with a pencil.

 

Of course, he didn’t know which of those are real. For him, it was more like head canons. To be real honest, Nash knows very little about one of the loyal customers apart from the physical attributes like her long black locks, her beautiful black eyes and sits at the same table every mid-afternoon. She’ll come in at about 2 or so and leaves by 4, but sometimes earlier when she probably has plans. Before she leaves she’ll order an iced coffee with extra vanilla which has become Nash’s favorite part of day,  because before she leaves he’ll smile like he always does at every customer, but this one is different, it was just for her. A more warmer and genuine smile for the girl who he doesn’t even know her name.

 

“Have a nice day,” he says, handing the girl his coffee. “Jeanette” doesn’t reply, just gives him a nod and a small smile to the side before heading out. It always leaves Nash wondering. Mainly, what was the maiden's name.

 

Nash sometimes curses the fact that the coffee shop he’s working on rarely asks names to be put in the cup. His manager said it would be “rude” if a name was spelled wrong or something like that. It has a point though, there weren’t much customers coming in, compared to other big branches so they could always hangout by the counter and wait for their order or sit at some place, but he would remember which order was which.

 

It’s on one summer afternoon although where he _almost_ had it. She was doing her routine of buying something at 2 in the afternoon. Only today it was a latte, which Nash thanked for because he could show off his skills when it came to latte art. While he was preparing it he heard a sneeze or two at his side. He returned his gaze at the latte he was finished making, just to make sure he was satisfied at what he saw. He nodded and put her order in a tray and deeply took a breath.

 

“Here you go. One latte and a blueberry cheesecake.” He smiled putting down her order

She perked up a bit and said “Um. Thank you, but I didn’t order a cheesecake”

“Oh. It’s on the house.” He smiled at her “Oh and you might need these. I hope you get well soon” he took a pack of tissues he keeps at his back pocket for emergencies

“Thank you Nash.” She smiled at him

He cleared his throat “Ah _Walang problema, Um_ If I’m not being rude or anything…” he was cut by a chime which meant a new customer. He sighed “Enjoy.”

 

A few more customers came in, which meant he didn’t get to talk to her. It was a groupie too so he had to prepare 5 different orders. He was so caught up with the orders, he didn’t realize that she left, without ordering her coffee to go. Which kind of made him anxious. Was he being too pushy a moment ago? Did he cross the line? He sighed as he delivered the drinks to the group’s table and then proceeded to clean the table she was at earlier. While cleaning he found a piece of paper with a sketch of him. _A sketch of him_. It was colored too, except for the eyes.  A little note was added “Sorry I didn’t color your eyes, I couldn’t find the right shade. Thank you for the Cheesecake _uli_ :)”

 

He smiled and put the drawing at his front pocket. He might have not known her name today. But she’ll always come back tomorrow again, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had them you know meet and stuff hang out at my place blahblah pero common eh so ayan hahaha Sorry talaga kung English at ooc!! I tried my best to throw in tagalong words tho!
> 
> Oh and I wanna thank @nashxshar (aka @madvader) for helping with this fic and with the writing stuff hihi  
> also @HTTPSNASHLENE for giving me prompts and helping with this fic as well. 
> 
> Make sure to read my other upcoming stories~ ♥


End file.
